David Brother of James
by MaddyAnne
Summary: Follow the story of David, James Potter's youger brother, as he grows up, attends Hogwarts, gets Sirius Black freed, and assumes guardianship of a young Harry Potter


Prologue

A man burst into the atrium anger on his face and magic lashing out uncontrollably. He rushed to the elevator, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the security guard. He jabbed at the button that would take him to the top floor, the minister's floor. He was muttering to himself, "Safer with the muggles, they're his family. I'm his uncle, I've met that woman. She may just be the devil in disguise."

The people in the atrium stood frozen in shock. They stared after the man -not regarding him as a lunatic- but with looks of shock and awe on their faces. None had seen young, mild-mannered David Potter act in such a way.

David Potter is a history master. At 19 years old (one year younger that his brother, James) he graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. He did some document preservation work for the ministry and something along the same lines for Gringotts. He's a quiet boy with few friends (all prominent members of society). However, for the life of them the people could not figure out why he was so upset after-all the Dark Lord is dead! -Of course they all forgot that last month David's parents had died, and two days ago his brother (and sister in-law) were killed. And his nephew (the last of his family) had been given to horrible magic-hating muggles.-

By the time the people in the atrium had pulled themselves back together David was in the hallway leading to the minister's office. He strode past the secretary, her protests quieting when his magic lashed out yet again. David threw the minister's door open and waltzed into the room. The minister looked up with a start, "Now you see here-" David cut him off, "Minister Fudge my name is David Potter and I am here to discuss the custody of my nephew Harry Potter." The minister's eyes blew wide open, and he smiled, "Please, Mr. Potter, take a seat." David nodded and sat down. "Now, what's this about young Harry's custody?" "Dumbledore has illegally stolen Harry away and placed him with a family of magic-hating muggles. He has also wrongfully declared himself my nephew's [Harry's] magical guardian." The smile fell from Fudge's face, "Mr Potter, please, tell me everything."

David spent the next hour and a half explaining everything he knew (and a little he just assumed) to Minister Fudge. He told him the details of the night the Dark Lord invaded the Potter cottage, he told him the truth of the secret keeper, then he spoke of his arrival. "I was asleep when the alarms went off, it was about eleven. I attempted to floo over but it was blocked, I almost splinched myself attempting to apparate over. Eventually I just ran, they lived about a mile away. When I entered the house I saw my brother lying dead at the bottom of the stairs, I think he was trying to buy time for Lily and Harry to escape. I raced up the stairs and into Harry's nursery, Lily had fallen right in front of the crib. There was a pile of robes in the corner. Sirius had beat me there -he probably used his motorcycle- he was holding Harry. I walked over and he handed Harry over. Harry knew something was wrong, he kept asking for his mum and dad, we didn't know what to tell him. We stood there for a moment, completely oblivious to the outside world; I don't think either of us could fathom what had just happened. James and Lily gone, it just didn't feel real. We heard a thud from behind us, it turned out to be Hagrid. He said that Dumbledore had sent him over to figure out what had happened then to go back to Hogwarts to report on what he found out. Sirius offered to let him use his motorcycle to get back there, and he tossed over his keys. Then Hagrid said that Dumbledore had told him to collect Harry and bring him to his muggle relatives home. We -obviously- refused to part with Harry (he is my nephew and Sirius's godson, we weren't letting him out of our sight after that). Hagrid became upset, [he] said the Dumbledore said that Harry needed to leave the wizarding world. I, well, I um told Hagrid that he cold tell Dumbledore where to shove it. Hagrid grew enraged and all but ripped Harry out of my arms and flew out the door. Sirius and I chased after him, we shot spell after spell at him but his giant heritage prevented the spells from affecting him. He jumped on Sirius's motorcycle and flew away. We just stared at the sky for a moment, but we jumped into action at the same moment. I said I would track down Dumbledore and figure out what was going on, Sirius said he was going to go after the true secret keeper (Peter). Of course, neither of us thought about the fact that the wizarding world thought Sirius was the secret keeper. I ran back home and flooed straight over to Hogwarst. Dumbledore refused to see me until yesterday afternoon, he agreed to see me because I went out of my way to make a nuisance of myself. I argued with him for a full ten hours, but he refused to see reason. He seemed to think that Harry would be safer growing up outside of the wizarding world, and living with his muggle aunt and her family. However, I've met them; they are horrible people! Lily hasn't been on speaking terms with her sister since she got her Hogwarts letter. Petunia (Lily's sister) resents Lily for being a magical, and hates all things refused to got o Lily's wedding and hasn't even met Harry. I wouldn't put it past her to abused Harry for the sole reason that he is Lily's son."

At this point David was so worked up that he was panting, and Fudge was quiet. He got up and walked out the door motioning for David to follow him. "Where are we going?" Fudge paused, "The department for magical child services, Ancient and Noble house section. Then we are going to see Amelia Bones about her setting Dumbledore straight and releasing Sirius Black." David nodded, "Thank you Minister Fudge." Fudge looked at David with a cool look on his face, "Mr. Potter, I have a ward on my office which only allows the truth. What you said was the truth, and that needs to be dealt with." Fudge sighed, "So many laws have been broken that it makes my head hurt."


End file.
